


Just hold me tight, the sun is going down

by RoxyReyes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyReyes/pseuds/RoxyReyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was protecting her from unwanted New Years kisses, sadly it meant she wouldn't be getting the one she wanted... Or would she?</p><p>Or: A New Years party with the boys. Add the meddlesome linctavia, and Raven messing with the power, and chaos is bound to ensue.</p><p>My first attempt at writing so be nice okay? Pretty please</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Someone up there must really hate him. Bellamy couldn't deny it anymore, I mean, he figured they'd give him some slack for all the shit he did for Octavia, but apparently being an asshole kind of backfires. So here he is, on New Year's Eve, chaperoning.   
Okay maybe he was exaggerating a little but really, he was supposed to be getting wasted and hopefully getting laid so he could at least pretend he didn't think about his kid sisters best friend when he really shouldn't.   
But no, the universe wanted to torture him a little more than usual today.   
So that's why he's sitting in his beat up Chevy outside her house, psyching himself up for what's about to happen. God, he's an idiot. If only he could have kept his mouth shut. 

•one week earlier•

He walked in to the appartment to find O and Clarke arguing in the couch. He's used to having her there, ever since he realized how bad she had it with her mom, he had given her an open invitation to the shitty appartment he shared with his sister. He cared to much, and he hates himself for it. He doesn't know why she spends all her time here since whenever he's home he torments her, trying to take out his frustration at his feeling for her. It's not her fault he knows, but she definitely wasn't helping.   
He'd known her since she was in middle school and she's become inseparable to O. He'd babysat her more times than he can remember since their mom was never home even before the accident and her mom was always too busy to care. But he was five years older and he thinks he did pretty well with the two girls considering.   
He set his things down on the kitchen counter and went over to ask what the problem was just as he heard Octavia say "It's no big deal! I don't know why you won't just ask him. Or at least let me. Come on Clarke, we both know you need someone and sadly, well not for me, Lincoln will have me a little occupied." Clarke giggled. He hated the sound. Well that's what he told himself, because she was his kid sisters best friend and even though she'd just turned 21, he knew it would be wrong I mean he babysat her for fucks sake! So maybe he fought with her a little more and did thinks to piss her off, but an angry Clarke was easier to resist than an adorable one, which she was. But he'd zoned out. Damn he needed some time off. "-doesn't even like being around me for more than five minutes, you think he'd really waste the biggest party of the year chaperoning me, just cause I'm not brave enough to deal with a party?" He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop but did she really think he couldn't stand her? I mean he may have been an ass but most of their fights had become playful lately, he just didn't have it in him to keep the fondness out of his tone anymore. "First off;" his sister said, "Bells in love with you so you'd be doing him a favour by spending so much time with him" he could practically hear Clarkes eyes roll. O had been tryna set them up since the girls were 17 and they both have up trying to remind her that they hated each other. Accept they didn't. "And second, don't play this down. We both know that the minute you walk in there are gonna be about thirty people trailing you around, just hoping to catch you at midnight. Let alone the fact that Lexa AND Finn are gonna be there and you don't need that shit. Just ask him, he can grab you just before midnight, hide you under his massive ego for a few minutes and then send you on your merry way. I don't see why you're freaking out" she said this all so matter-of-factly that he couldn't even be mad at her insults. Clarke sighed deeply and said "I can't ruin his shot at a New Years kiss just so I can avoid one, it's no fair. Just forget about it"  
He decided to walk in then and thre on his signature smirk as he said "Don't worry Proncess, I'll take you to the ball, as long as you don't lose your shoes."  
The girls started and Octavia started giggling as Clarke huffed and said "I was gonna say thanks but now I'm really hoping you turn into a pumpkin". He let out a startled laugh at that. She always had the strangest retorts. 

But now he's here and he's finally realized it's gonna be a lot harder to pretend he doesn't like her when he's gonna be with her the whole night, and drunk Clarke is touchy Clarke.

He got out the car, here goes nothing he thinks as he walks up to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

•Clarke POV•

She heard him pull up and took a steadying breath. This was it. She'd been harboring a crush on her best friends broody brother since she figured out that boys didn't have cooties, or girls for that matter. Through Wells, Finn, and Lexa, he was always still who she wanted. Even they had known, which had been the reason for those ending. Well not Finn, but now was not the time to rehash that drama, and besides, she got Raven out of it so it wasn't all bad. 

 

But back to the matter at hand, Bellamy Blake.   
He was grumpy and was always on her case about walking home alone and just generally a pain in the ass, but that's just how he showed that he cared. He was loyal to a fault, he mother henned like no ones business and he was one of the most intelligent people she knew.   
She reveled in their witty banter because it was so rare to find someone who could keep up, if not surpass her and he never crossed the line into stuff that mattered. 

 

And now he was her New Years date. The fates must be smiling on her because this kills two birds with one very attractive stone. She gets to spend her New Years with the guy she wanted to and she didn't have to worry about her pushy exes.   
And maybe Bellamy was just doing this as a friend, but maybe if she played her cards right, it might end well for her.

 

She was grateful that O was so supportive of her little (massive, gigantic, life altering) crush because there is no way she'd be planning on seducing Bell without her blessing. Some friendships were worth everything. So with that in mind she straightened her dress, the sexy green one that had made Bellamy spill his drink last semester, touched up her lip gloss and headed for the door. 

 

It was gonna be one hell of a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I'm so so sorry, this has taken way too long. But here goes! Next chapter we'll finally have the party and I swear the next one will be up asap.   
> Reviews are my fuel ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is! My first try at writing. The title is from a song called safe and sound. Next chapter is the party so let me know if you like this and what you want to happen there or whatever. Thank you thank you thank you for reading!


End file.
